Ya Zvezda, Ty Zvezda
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Oneshot Rusia x Prusia. Feliz cumpleaños Clío.


**_Fanfic escrito enteramente para Clío por su cumpleaños. _**

* * *

**Ya zvezda… Ty zvezda.**

_1918_

Es desesperante…

Siempre tan egocéntrico… siempre sintiéndose la octava maravilla… siempre, siempre…

-¡West! ¡Vamos a beber! – llama a su hermano.

Al pasar por mi lado no me mira. Quizás porque me disfracé muy bien, quizás porque nadie le importa. Amo su indiferencia, lo hace más entretenido, lo convierte en un reto para mí, me encapricho y… lo consigo.

Estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

Y lo quiero a él.

* * *

_1945_

Su gente huye.

Huyen, porque terminó la guerra. Huyen, avanzo implacable en mi deseo por tenerlo. Huyen… porque me temen.

Él no huye. Se queda. ¿Acaso no me teme?

Te dije que ibas a ser mío, Prusia.

* * *

_1947_

En la junta lo decidimos. Por decisión de los Aliados (mía en realidad) es declarado oficialmente disuelto, como unidad administrativa y estado alemán.

Lo veo ocultando el rostro. Claro, no va a mostrar sus lágrimas, si hay algo más grande que su tristeza o desesperación, ese es su infinito orgullo.

Su hermano no sabe qué hacer por él. Gira la cabeza, busca apoyo en Italia y Japón. No los encuentra. Es algo que sólo le concierne a la familia, no al Eje.

Creo que es algo que realmente sólo me concierne a mí. ¿Está mal? Digo, yo puse mis ojos en él hace tanto tiempo… Su error fue ignorarme.

Disuelto.

¿Te gusta esa palabra, Prusia? Te la repito: disuelto.

A mi me encanta. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

Adoro la palabra "Anexo".

Fuiste anexado a mí. Ahora te rebautizo. Ya no eres Prusia. Eres Kaliningrado.

¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre? Igual, no importa. Eres mío. Sé que quizás no dure mucho. Sé que Alemania buscará recuperarte como el gran hermano menor que es. Pero, hasta que eso pase… permíteme disfrutarte…

* * *

Lo llevo a mi casa y siento su pesar. Claro, no es tonto y ya notó cuales eran mis intenciones. Venía rondándolo, obvio como un tiburón y decidido como sólo yo puedo ser con mi presa.

Le ordeno que duerma conmigo. No va a negarse. Perdió y como buen perdedor que increíblemente puede ser (o lo obligo a ser) acepta todo lo que yo le digo.

Me espera en la habitación. En MI habitación.

Entro y lo encuentro mirando por la ventana, incapaz de mirarme y dándome la espalda. Me siento en el borde de la cama, lo llamo. No me responde. Lo llamo nuevamente. Amo cómo me reta, cómo no me teme y cree que puede contra mí. Es tan estúpido…

Primera noche: me rechaza.

Y yo lo amo más.

* * *

Durante el día se pasea por mi casa, ausente. Siempre mirando por la ventana, seguro piensa "ya vendrá por mi". No me desespero, él ahora es mío y aunque me rechace, me pertenece.

No quiero tener que tomarte a la fuerza.

La segunda noche se recuesta en mi cama, pero mira el techo sin dirigirme la palabra.

* * *

Es hora de que se acostumbre a mí. Soy impaciente y tuve paciencia con él dos días. Es mucho para mí.

Despierto y lo encuentro durmiente, cansado y con expresión resignada. Le acaricio mientras paso mis dedos por sus blancos cabellos, tratando de no posar fuertemente mi mano en su cabeza. ¿Por qué a él no quiero dañarlo?

Me acerco sin que me sienta. Dejo un beso en sus labios delgados y pálidos… y sé que lo que siento en mi corazón es algo tan cercano a la primavera que fácilmente derretirá mil inviernos.

Abre los ojos al percibir el contacto. Me mira y como si nada pasara, se gira y me da la espalda.

Los inviernos en Alemania no son tan fríos, ¿no?

* * *

Pasan unos cuantos días más. El mismo despertar, el beso, seguido de la indiferencia, rechazo y mi capricho que aumenta.

Un día, todo cambia.

El día que surge su pregunta.

-¿Por qué me besas?

La respuesta sale, inconsciente.

-Porque te quiero.

Fui sincero, lo juro. Pero el busca la desambiguación, y lo confunde con el "querer" de desear tener algo, poseerlo, hacerlo parte de ti… o bien, quizás lo quiero en todas las representaciones que hay.

Como sea, de todas formas, ahora me mira con sus ojos carmesí y me atraviesa.

Sonríe. Se rindió.

Puedo tomarlo ahora, a mi gusto.

* * *

Temblamos bajo las sábanas blancas de la cama. No me suelta ni yo a él. Ya lo hicimos todo el día y quisiéramos seguir durante toda la noche, pero ya perdería gracia.

Me besa, ahora él me besa cuando de principio ni quería corresponderme.

Me tienta cada segundo más, y yo me pierdo en sus caderas.

-Oye, tengo frío…- me dice riendo.

Lo rodeo con mis brazos. Pienso que quizás ahora sienta más frío.

Se queda dormido.

Todo el día juntos, besándonos, acariciándonos y esperando. Ambos esperamos el día que sabemos, llegará.

Al menos, salí con mi gusto.

* * *

_1949_

Trataré de explicarlo.

Alemania se lo lleva.

Punto.

* * *

_2011_

Lo veo.

Como hace tantos años atrás.

Quizás lo ha olvidado.

Quizás no.

Lo persigo con la mirada bajo los ojos inseguros de su hermano menor quien parece sospechar todo lo que pasó.

Otra vez… me ignora.

¿Empezamos el juego nuevamente, Prusia? Oh, perdón, ahora eres Berlín y Brandenburgo. El corazón de Alemania, nada más.

Claro, él te pone de capital. Como quien me dice "así evitaré que te lo lleves nuevamente".

Quizás encuentra en él lo que yo no le di.

Quizás encuentren en mí lo que ambos buscan, luego…

Por ahora…

Seguiré esperando.

_Do Svidanya. _

_

* * *

_

_Ya svezda: Soy estrella. _

_Ty Svezda: Eres estrella. _

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
